holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a member of Team Natsu, wherein he is one of the team's top three fighters dubbed the "Monster Trio". He is the former student of Ur Milkovich, and boyfriend of Juvia Lockser. Gray is infamous for his ability to subconsciously strip off his clothes due to the instincts ingrained in him by his teacher's training. Nevertheless, he's a powerful Ice Mage and one of Natsu's main rivals. Statistics *'Name': Gray Fullbuster *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': March 7 *'Classification': Human, Fairy Tail Mage *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 177 cm (5'9.5") *'Weight': 66 kg (145 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Dark Blue *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Heart Kreuz-shaped necklace, white jacket with dark blue trim, silver-buckled brown belt, black jeans, and dark brown shoes with dark soles *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Molding Magic (Ice-Make), Ice Magic, Unison Raid, Expert Weapons Specialist, Expert Melee Combatant, Genius Intellect, Immense Magic Power *'Weaknesses': Ice-Make Magic generally requires both hands to perform gestures for object stability and conservation of mana: while single-hand seals can also be performed, they have been demonstrated in the Fairy Tail series to accelerate fatigue in the caster. His ice can be melted by extreme heat. Is left vulnerable to attacks if unable to cast spells when occupied. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Ice-Make: Lance, Ice-Make: Shield, Ice-Make: Sword, Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur, Ice-Make: Ice Bringer, Ice-Make: Hammer, Ice-Make: Ice Impact, Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, Ice-Make: Battle Axe, Ice-Make: Arrows, Ice-Make: Floor, Ice-Make: Ice Cannon, Ice-Make: Block, Ice-Make: Prison, Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance, Ice-Make: Clone, Ice-Make: Gugnir, Ice-Make Unlimited: Wild Salvo Dance, Ice Execution *'Voice Actor': Newton Pittman; Kate Higgins (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, Large Town level with Ice Execution *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 10 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, at least Small Town level+ to Town level when dealing with cold-based attacks *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': At least Several Tens of Meters with Standard Ice Spells. At least a couple Hundreds of Meters with Archery Skills. Several Hundreds of Meters with Iced Shell. *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Expert Appearance Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky midnight black hair that is brushed away from his forehead, save for the few strands that go down his forehead. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is tall, toned and muscular with broad shoulders. In addition, he has a sharp jawline, thin lips, and a sharp nose, accentuating his overall look significantly. He has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair; he received this scar after the mission on Galuna Island. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. After obtaining Ice Demon Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the Magic on his right arm. While he rarely wears clothes because of his stripping habits, his most consistent piece of clothing is his Heart Kreuz-shaped necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone on it. However, he generally wears a white jacket with dark blue trim. Underneath, he is shirtless (thus revealing his chest with his necklace, guild mark and x-shaped scar). At his waist is a silver buckled brown belt and black jeans, along with a pair of dark brown shoes with dark soles. Personality Gray has a laid-back and nonchalant personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. Otherwise, Gray is a rather rude, forthright and blunt person, showing no qualms to argue with others based on the merit that they have even mildly insulted them, showing no tolerance when his dignity is targeted - ironic, really. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other, almost being close like brothers. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments. Gray's opinion about women is rather complex: he is oblivious when comes to other feelings concerning him, but does show great modesty and care. However, this is simply the aspect of his personality that is shown to others on most occasion. Gray is a much darker individual than what would meet the eye, which his identity ties with the roots of his past. Specifically, the destruction of his home by Deliora, the death of his parents and then his mentor. Deliora is a figure within Gray's life that defines his current attitudes towards existence. The thought of Deliora has never once left the back of Gray's mind and, as a result, he is constantly traumatized by any similarities to the said Demon. Given the experiences he has had with people being lost in his life, Gray is quite pessimistic whenever it comes to the relationships he has with other people. He has lost the sense of directness that he could adopt when he was younger, instead distancing himself from other people so-as-to not be hurt by their — what he believes to be — inevitable parting. Consequently, Gray is very foolhardy when it comes to such situations, having resorted to nearly using Iced Shell on two occasions, a true indication to the level of precedence he gives to the life of others. One of Gray's most significant traits, stemming from his internal darkness and solitary childhood, would be his lack of ethical and moral concern when it comes to his objectives. Regardless of the means he must take, he will eventually complete his goal. This is wholeheartedly demonstrated through his battles, where he doesn't abide by the ideals of chivalry or even sportsmanship, using any means possible - including deception - to win. Moreover, he has also translated this lack of concern to, what appears to be, a remarkable acting ability. That being said, Gray also possesses a notable victory complex, absolutely despising the idea of his humiliation and loss, especially in front of his comrades. This appears to stem from his own personal losses; the idea that a loss indicates weakness is one that is unacceptable for the man, thus leading him to seek vengeance at all costs. This burning desire for victory comes across as something akin to a miracle-worker. As with all users of magic, it is not simply Gray's magical power that determines the outcome of a battle, but rather, his emotions and willpower. Within this state of heightened desire, Gray undoubtedly possesses incredibly powerful emotions that strongly resonate with the power of his magic, much like his comrades within Team Natsu. However, it is undoubted that his defining characteristic when in this particular state is his anger, which is kept internalized as he continues to blame himself for his losses; and yet, his magic and will grows ever-stronger, triumphing over his enemies with the pride of being Ur's disciple and a Mage of Fairy Tail. History Main Skills and Equipment Ice-Make: A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his/her will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. This type of Magic can also be used to halt the bleeding process of anyone's wound(s). As an Ice-Make user, Gray is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. *'Ice-Make: Lance': Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful long-ranged attack. *'Ice Make: Shield': Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower with multiple hexagons connected, which shields everything behind it. *'Ice-Make: Sword': Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. **'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur': Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. **'Ice-Make: Ice Bringer': Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Hammer': Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force, causing a large shockwave when hit to ground. **'Ice-Make: Ice Impact': Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact. *'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser': Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. *'Ice-Make: Arrows': Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow. *'Ice-Make: Battle Axe': Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. *'Ice-Make: Floor': Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor. *'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon': Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Block': Gray uses one hand to create a big block of ice that is able to block incoming attacks. *'Ice-Make: Prison': Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap his opponents. *'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance': After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy. *'Ice-Make: Clone': Gray creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Gray to attack on his own. Gray has shown the capability to form at least two copies at a time. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Gungnir': Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice from the ground, which traps the opponent in it. *'Ice-Make Unlimited: Wild Salvo Dance': Gray creates a large number of big Ice Swords, which he can command to attack one or more enemies. Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. An inherent property of the magic, Gray is capable of freezing objects he comes into contact with. Gray, with his great mastery of ice spells, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it. He is later capable of utilizing ice at absolute zero temperatures. *'Iced Shell': Gray also has knowledge of this forbidden, extremely dangerous and powerful Magic, and has expressed the certainty that he could use it, if he were forced to. *'Ice Execution': A new technique Gray learned during training. He claps both hands together before releasing a large beam of strong ice and snow at his opponent, with the possibility of freezing them in their tracks. Unison Raid: An extremely powerful ability that allows two Mages to unite two kinds of Magic similar in nature together, thereby creating an even stronger attack. Gray is capable of using this ability, although he has only performed it alongside Juvia till now. During their fight against Daphne's Dragonoid, Gray and Juvia were able to fuse their Magic together, causing massive amounts of water and ice needles to erupt all over Magnolia Town, instantaneously destroying Daphne's Lizardmen. Expert Weapons Specialist: Expert Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Durability: Genius Intellect: Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage candidate and one of the strongest Mages in the Fairy Tail Guild, Gray boasts a very large amount of Magic Power. His magic is described as "cold" and "freezing", hence his signature elemental magic. For a considerable period of time, Gray's power had stayed rather constant. While his skill within combat certainly increased, he never gained any specific powers that allowed him to break free of his limits aside from constant training to remain in top form and acquiring new spells. His Magic Power is light-blue in color. Relationships *Ur Milkovich *Lyon Bastia *Natsu Dragneel *Happy *Erza Scarlet *Lucy Heartfilia *Juvia Lockser *Ultear Milkovich *Karma Akabane *Tomohito Sugino *Roronoa Zoro *Renji Abarai *Gakushu Asano Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters